The MX Expermints
by TatsukoRider
Summary: Full summary inside.Better if you just read the story, for I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry people who read this story but I'm starting it over; with the help of my good friend whom I shall call Sakurapetal. She sadly does not have Internet capability so she wants to help with my stories. So with her help I am going to make the MX experiments better than before. Till then!


	2. Chapter 2

The MX experiments

A tiny young ginger and black striped kit slept soundly beside his mother. The all black she cat leaned down and licked his head before turning to his ginger and black pawed sister to rasp her tongue between the she kit's ears. Jade let out a small sigh and curled herself protectively around her kits looking up as her Two leg stepped into the room. The Two leg muttered something she could hardly make out. Jade curled tighter around her kits, fearfully staring up as the Two leg crouched next to her. He muttered the word again; laboratory. A word she could hardly pronounce in her mind, much less out loud, yet simply the way he murmured it she could tell it was someplace bad. A place nothing should go to. She curled tighter around the two small bodies pressing them to the curve of her belly. They would soon leave, Jade knew that. No one had to say anything to her and they didn't need to; she simply knew. She let out a long sad sigh and rested her head against the small tom's head, wishing she could do anything for her two kits.

_About eight moons later…_

Blinding white light filled a small room. The light touched every corner, making shadows impossible to thrive. In the center, there was a flat sheet of metal on a small table where a ginger and black stripped tom laid sprawled on top of it. A large Two leg stood next to the table, his pelt as white as the blinding light that filled the room. In his paw, he held a long sharp object that he injected abruptly into the tom's shoulder, making his eyes flash open and let out a hiss of pain. However his limbs were numb and weak, he could only manage to grasp his breath. Even though that became harder with each rise and fall of his flank. His eyes remained open, their once deep shade of green slowly changed to an eerie violet. The tom blinked, his eyes drawing in every speck of detail of the room that he hadn't even noticed, such as an unseen crack along the corner.

His breathing shallowed and his eyes grew heavy, but he tried to fight the death-like sleep that he could feel clawing at his mind; though he knew it was futile. His mind clouded with darkness and he fell into a fitful but dreamless sleep.

The tom slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was completely consumed by darkness. At first he panicked, but after a brief moment his violet eyes readjusted. He blinked as he suddenly saw the detail of what he'd come to know as his nest, something the Two-legs called a cage that was held in an all white room.

The tom flexed his shoulder, hissing as a throb promptly followed. He slowly sat up, turning his head towards the entrance of his nest. The front was covered with wiring that crossed over the opening so he couldn't get out but; could still see out of it. He padded up to the entrance and looked out. His eyes coming to rest on the only other cage in the room, where a small ginger and black pawed sat; hunched and looking at her paws.

"Hera?" the tom asked his voice cracked and drained from the drug he was still getting over. "Are you alright?"

The ginger and black pawed she cat looked up slowly. She nodded wearily sighing in relief. "I'm fine Draco. I saw you brought back and you didn't get up. I was beginning to worry-"She stopped mid sentence. "Wha-Draco! What happened to you? What did they do?" she asked fearfully.

Draco blinked din confusion."Hera?"he mewed clearing his throat. "Hera? What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes!"Hera gasped."Draco What happened?"

Draco blinked again and cocked his head to one side."What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Violet! They're violet Draco!"his sister mewed in shock, blinking a few times.

The ginger and black stripped tom narrowed his eyes. "What?!" he asked in disbelief. He stepped away from the entrance then padded to where his food and water were located. He stared down at the water for a long moment, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Hera stood up and came to the entrance of her cage. "Draco? Are you alright? Do your eyes hurt?"

Draco's fur stood on end and he let out a hiss of anger as he continued to stare at his reflection. He tore his gaze away and padded back to the farthest corner from the light that spilled into the cage through the entrance. He sat down and hunched his shoulders, staring down at his paws. He trembled with rage. As he stared down he began to realize he could see just as well here in the dark as he could in the light.

Hera's fur rose in alarm when he didn't answer her and padded away. "Draco!?"Draco? Are you alright? Tell me what happened?"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, and extended his claws, hissing as he did. Hera pressed herself to the wiring. "Draco?!Please tell me! What happened? Are you alright?"

The ginger and black tom fluffed up his fur angrily. "Look at my eyes Hera!" he stood upright so fast his head spun. He shook the dizziness away and came to the cage door.

Hera stared at him and winced form his harshness. Then asked out of worry, "What happened?'

Draco looked away."That damn Two-leg!"he spat. "He stabbed me with something and I went numb. He stabbed my shoulder, it doesn't hurt much now, but…I can see in the dark."

Hera cocked her head to one side then asked, "Haven't you always? I mean, I have."

Draco looked at her in annoyance then hissed, "I can see better! It's just, I can see everything. It'sjust like seeing in the light but its dark-well-you know what I mean!"

Hera hunched her shoulders then and mewed, "Actually I don't know Draco. But can you really see better?"

Her brother nodded in reply. He stiffened when he heard the door open and looked up as two Two-legs came into the room where they were. He took a step back, pressing himself into the shadows of his cage and hissing angrily as they neared, arching his back. He glimpsed at his sister cowering away from the Two-legs as they neared her. She looked at Draco fearfully. "Draco! What are they do-?" she started, being cut off as her cage door opened. She let out a scared whimper and pressed herself as far back as she could. One of the Two-legs reached in with his black paw and grabbed her by the scruff. Pulling her out as her claws scrabbled for a hold on the metallic cage floor.

Draco pelted to the entrance and yowled, "Let her go!" He was clawing at the wiring and yowled again, "Let her go!"

Hera let out a whimper and looked at her brother. "Draco, help me!" she begged as she tried to break free of the Two-leg's iron like grip.

Draco rammed his cage with all his weight, knocking it forward. It tipped over and crashed to its side; letting the cage door break open. He started to squeeze himself out, getting halfway through when the second Two-leg grabbed him by the scruff with its black paw and jerked the tom upwards.

Draco yowled in pain from cuts he got from the cage's broken wiring and thrashed to get free from the Two-leg. "Hera! Run!"he yowled as the Two-leg holding him up tossed him into Hera's cage before slamming the cage's door shut. The tom hissed arching his back as his eyes darted 

around for Hera. She was still hanging in the air by the Two-leg; who quickly put her down on a metal table that was also in the room. Pinning her down on her flank with its black paws before stabbing something in her shoulder.

Hera shrieked and began to thrash, but almost immediately fell limp, her eyes wide and glazed. Draco shook his head and lowered his chest to the ground. Pressing as close as he could to the wiring. Hera's fearful green eyes met his as they slowly began to dull. "Draco!"she gasped. "Draco…help m…"

Draco's shoulders tensed with rage. "No! Hera!" he yowled.

The Two-leg suddenly banged the cage with its paw. It barked something angrily that sent a chill through Draco's spine. Draco fell silent, looking back at his limp sister.

The Two-legs barked something to each other before quickly picking Hera up and bringing her out of the room. Draco stared after them, his legs going numb and his breathing quickened. They took her, not him. He sat down then slowly, pressing himself as far back as he could. He let himself sink down to his stomach. As he stared at the door, he could taste his sister's scent wreathing around him. He rested his head on his paws, his stomach clenching uneasily with fear for his sister. He continued to stare at the entrance, waiting for the Two-legs to return with her, each heartbeat became long and each breath was more painful as Hera's scent clung to his fur.

Draco shifted his legs and laid flat on his flank, the bruise on his shoulder giving a dull throb of pain. He stared up at the wall, avoiding the light that flittered through the door, praying his sister was alright. Hera wasn't as strong as he was, and that's why she never left. Why was she taken now? Draco closed his eyes and blacked out last thing he muttered was his sister's name.

_A few moments later…_

The cage door flew open, the sound made Draco's eyes fly open and he bolted upright. He turned his head just as the Two-leg closed the cage door. He winced at the disgusting smell of kittypet food filled his scent glands. He turned away and lay back down again. Hearing the Two-leg mutter something he couldn't understand. The door opened again, making Draco look back up as the Two-leg dropped Hera's limp body down and closed the door. Draco bolted upright and crawled to his sister's side. His breath quickened as his sister gave no response or sign she was alive.

"Hera?" he asked unsurely, pressing his nose to her cheek.

_Author's note:Okay here is the new version. Tell me which one you guys liked better. Also if there are mistakes in this please tell me. leave a reply please_


End file.
